Strike Force Heroes
Strike Force Heroes is a game made by Justin Goncalves and Mike Sleva. Its genre is a Side-Scrolling Platform Third Person Shooter. Synopsis The story began on a remote facility in Pacific Ocean. An unknown organization attacked the island, leaving the head scientist as the sole survivor. During the fight between the scientist and the intruders, a unknown soldier drops in to help him. After desperate fighting the scientist is rescued by him. The story's timeline flashes back 2 weeks ago. The soldier and his team have just finished sabotaging rebel operations in an unspecified Brazilian village when they are attacked mid-flight over the Pacific by an unknown enemy. The plane travels from Rio to Okinawa, Japan. Escaping the destroyed craft in time, they are scattered all over a small island. The main character is ambushed by his own soldiers, who were deranged, After hearing an explosion, Shadow transports the main character to a hidden facility. Here he, during the present time, rescues the scientist. After the battle, the Scientist explains that a nerve toxin, that they were working on, turned soldiers deranged and having uncontrollable rage. He then sends the Strike Force to obtain the cure. However, they are again attacked by the same unknown organization. During a battle in an iron foundry, the team Medic, Toad, recovers intel about the Organization, revealing its name to be Globex. The team would battle Globex forces on many battlefields until they board a train carrying a nuclear ballistic missile. They then travel to a Pacific Battleground for battle. The missile is intended to annihilate the virus as Globex does not want to be accused for the incident. Despite their efforts, the Strike Force was too late to stop the launch. The main character is then transported to the missile, by a chopper piloted by Shadow, to switch the warhead with the cure. He fights off many Globex paratroopers who try to kill him, but desperately fail. In a last ditch attempt, the Globex Leader steps in to stop the soldier from switching the warhead. The Globex Leader is defeated after heavy fighting, but he attempts to bring the soldier down with him. The soldier simply replies: Sorry, but I fly solo. With this the soldier parachutes away, leaving the Globex Leader to die in the explosion. The explosion spreads the cure all over the area, curing the infected. Several weeks later, the Scientist contacts someone. He apologizes to the mysterious but familiar figure and informs the figure about the toxin, revealing that there is still toxin samples and the cure stored by him. Development and Release Strike Force Heroes was first announced by Justin Goncalves in one of Raze-Online's final posts, on February 27th. On the last post, he informed the Raze-Online members about the new forums and the continued development of Strike Force Heroes. This marked the end of Raze-Online and the start of Sky9 Games. Over the next 3 months Justin reported progress on Strike Force Heroes. After deals were settled, the game was finally released on May 31st. After a few days, the play count is approximately 1,000,000, marking the game as a success. The rating is currently 9.4. Category:Strike Force Heroes